Christopher Robin (Disney character)
'Christopher Robin '''is the supporting character of the Disney's 1977 animated feature film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Personality Christopher is a friendly young boy, and seems to be rather intelligent for a boy of his age. He is also adventurous and spirited, and can sometimes take his imaginative escapades too far, having gotten into trouble with his mother and babysitter on some occasion as a result. As his stuffed animals have the mentality of toddlers, Christopher Robin typically acts as a caretaker, guiding presence, and almost a parent to most of the other characters. He shares a particularly special connection with Pooh Bear, as the two are almost inseparable. Despite his youth, Christopher Robin is not ignorant to the fact that his childhood is only a temporary stage of his life. He has even had heart-to-heart moments with Pooh about growing up, and the inevitability of their separation. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher appears in all three segments of the film. In ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is first seen repairing Eeyore's tail by nailing it on. Pooh borrows a balloon from him, and asks Christopher to lead him to a muddy place. After disguising himself as a rain cloud, Pooh attempts to get honey from a tree. Christopher helps by pretending that it is going to rain. However, the bees see through the disguise, and both Christopher and Pooh are forced to jump in the mud hole to escape. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Christopher and friends try to help Pooh enjoy the fun of Brithday. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher's depiction here is slightly different than the films. Here, Christopher lives in a home with his mother (Robin is implied to be the last name) and often visits his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Several episodes also take place at his home. He is shown to have nightmares after watching scary movies in one episode. Most noticeably, he has an American accent as opposed to a British one. Pooh's Grand Adventure Christopher has a big role. He tries to tell Pooh that he's going to school the next day (the first day of fall) and writes Pooh a note to tell him this. However, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet are unable to read the note. So, they go to Owl for help, who misreads the word "School" as "Skull". Pooh and his friends (excluding Owl) then go to Skull to find Christopher Robin. Christopher returns from school to look for Pooh and his friends only to find they are gone and begins to search for them. The Tigger Movie Christopher appears near the end of the film, after Tigger is rescued from the avalanche by Roo. Christopher helps Tigger to realize that his family actually consists of his friends, even though they aren't tiggers, themselves. To this extent, Christopher takes a picture of everyone for Tigger to store in a heart-shaped family locket. Piglet's Big Movie Christopher makes a minor appearance. One of the stories in Piglet's scrapbook tells of an expedition to search for the North Pole. Christopher arrives at the end of a rescue of Roo, who had fallen into the river. Christopher credits the rescue to Pooh, and Pooh and friends regret not giving Piglet, who had actually rescued Roo, the credit. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Christopher makes some brief, non-speaking cameo appearances during the credits, where Pooh and the others introduce him to Lumpy, a heffalump. Winnie the Pooh Christopher is first seen giving Pooh signs to post around the woods informing the residents about a very important meeting. The meeting is centered around Eeyore's missing tail and Owl suggests a contest for its recovery or replacement. However, Owl also suggests a prize to be issued, and after being puzzled as to what the prize should be, Pooh decides on honey. The contest begins and but the team decides on Kanga's knitted tail. Later on, Pooh goes over to Christopher's house for some honey. Instead, Pooh finds a note but, being a bear of very little brains, is unable to read it. My Friends Tigger & Pooh Christopher Robin's role has been taken by a young girl named Darby. However, he still manages to make some guest appearances in the show and seemingly grew up a little. Category:Characters Category:Winnie The Pooh characters Category:Boys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Animated characters